Una misión inesperada - Kakashi fanfic
by AikoAe
Summary: ¡Reinventando la historia! El equipo 7 tiene una nueva misión: llevar a salvo a una hermosa y fuerte mujer hasta su aldea. Pero ¡Cuidado! Aquí no todo es lo que parece, no todos son quienes dicen ser, hay secretos escondidos, animales salvajes domesticados, y entre el humor y la aventura Kakashi va a tener serios problemas para lograr mantener sus sentimientos fuera de la misión.
1. Capítulo 1: Una nueva misión

**Capítulo 1: Una nueva misión**

El tercer Hokage miró de reojo a los pupilos que tenía frente mientras examinaba las hojas sobre su escritorio detenidamente:

-"Veamos qué tenemos acá... Ummm... Gatos perdidos, cuidar bebés, llevar a pasear al perro de la señora...".

-"¡Noooooo! Noooooooooooooo!, me resisto seguir en esta situación, ¡Yo soy un ninja de verdad, y por eso quiero una misión de verdad!".

Justo cuando la oficina había dejado de temblar a causa del infernal grito que acababa de escuchar, el tercer Hokage levantó su mirada para observar con enojo al mocoso que lo había interrumpido de semejante manera, pero al encontrarse con un Naruto lleno de arañazos de gato, con ropa rasgada, y con una mirada de súplica que era secundada por la de sus dos compañeros de equipo, no pudo evitar dejar salir una breve carcajada al ver lo gracioso de la escena.

-"¡Jajaja!... Ohhhh, así que crees que has crecido lo suficiente como para encargarte de misiones más complejas, ¿No es así Naruto?".

-"¿Acaso está bromeando viejo?, ¡No olvide que yo soy el mejor ninja de la aldea de la hoja, el próximo Hokage, yo soy Naruto Usumaki! ¡Y no debo estar perdiendo mi talento con estas tonterías!, ¡De Veras!" dijo Naruto empuñando su mano con la energía que suele caracterizarlo.

-"Aghhhhhh ya veía esto venir" fue lo único que mencionó para sí mismo Kakashi mientras rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza con algo de risa por la enérgica exigencia de su alumno.

El tercer Hokage analizó la reacción de Kakashi y al ver que éste se encontraba más divertido que enfadado con el comportamiento de Naruto, pensó que tal vez incluso Kakashi pensaba que el equipo 7 estaba listo para dar un paso más allá. De lo contrario, ¿Cuándo empezarían a tener misiones más complejas?

-"Arggggg está bien" gruñó el tercer Hokage. "Ya que quieres demostrarnos a todos que has dejado de ser un niño tonto... ¡Te daré la misión que quieres!... Todo con tal de que te calles".

Al escuchar esto, Naruto, Sakura e incluso Sasuke no pudieron evitar abrir sus ojos en sorpresa mientras dejaban salir una espontánea sonrisa.

-"¡Chaaaa! ¡No lo puedo creer!, ¡Al fin una misión de verdad!" mencionó entusiasmada Sakura.

-"Hummm" fue lo único que se escapó de la boca de Sasuke mientras miraba con complicidad a Naruto.

-"¿Una misión de verdad huh?... Hummm me encantaría saber qué entiende usted por eso Lord Hokage" dijo Kakashi con voz airada mientras sonreía hacia su superior.

-"Ohhh ya lo verás... Van a escoltar a una muj..." estaba contestando el tercer Hokage hasta que fue de nuevo interrumpido por un emocionado Naruto.

-"¡Ohhh si... seremos escoltas!... ¿Será una hermosa princesa... o tal vez un importante líder de alguna aldea lejana?".

-"¡Naruto!... ¡Por qué me tomo la molestia de ponerle atención a un pequeño mocoso que no hace más que interrumpirme!" el tercer Hokage respiró profundamente, hizo un pequeño chasquido con los dedos de su mano y de inmediato dos ninja aparecieron en el recinto haciendo una venia hacia el líder de la aldea.

-"¿Si mi Lord?" preguntó uno de ellos mientras levantaba su cabeza para mirar a los ojos de su superior.

-"Hagan pasar a la mujer que requiere ser escoltada" ordenó el Hokage.

A los pocos segundos, una mujer de estatura promedio ingresó caminando tranquila y elegantemente. Llevaba sobre sí una especie de abrigo largo con capota color marrón que levemente dejaba ver su pelo color castaño. Tenía grandes y hermosos ojos cafés, un aspecto bastante sonriente, y en general armoniosas facciones. En la parte baja de su abrigo una especie de falda blanca de seda sobresalía dejando ver un delicado adorno dorado en el borde.

-"Así que escoltaremos a una comerciante de la Aldea Dorada" concluyó Kakashi al ver a la mujer. -"Hummm... es interesante que una aldea como la próspera Dorada venga a intercambiar sus productos con una aldea lejana como la nuestra" continuó mientras sus tres jóvenes estudiantes miraban a la mujer con algo de fascinación.

Ante el saludo de Kakashi, una melodiosa pero fuerte voz femenina se pudo escuchar por primera vez -"Siempre es importante para una aldea ampliar sus límites comerciales... Sin embargo... Hay algo que me llama la atención, ¿Cómo supo que soy una comerciante dorada?" preguntó la mujer con algo de sorpresa.

-"El tinte dorado es ciertamente muy difícil de conseguir" contestó Kakashi mientras señaló el adorno de su falda. "Además, La Dorada es una de las aldeas más prosperas actualmente gracias a la empatía de sus comerciantes, por eso, cuando vi su sonrisa y su atuendo, hacer la conexión con los comerciantes dorados fue en realidad sencillo".

-"Ya veo" fue lo único que contestó la mujer mientras sus ojos se abrían en sorpresa y sus mejillas se sonrojaban lentamente, llevaba escasos segundos en la habitación, no había aún hablado siquiera, y él ya sabía todas esas cosas de ella con sólo mirarla. Era sorprendente, pero inesperado, así que no pudo evitar quedarse sin palabras ante la situación.

Kakashi notó que su comentario había tomado por sorpresa a su cliente, y al ver la expresión en su rostro no pudo evitar sentirse algo culpable, bueno, después de todo su trabajo como shinobi es ver siempre más allá de lo evidente, es algo natural, pero para las personas ajenas al mundo ninja puede resultar inesperado. Decidió entonces hacer algo para que ella se sintiera a gusto de nuevo:

-"Bueno, no nos hemos presentado aún" dijo Kakashi sonriendo. -"Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake y junto con mis estudiantes tendremos la misión de escoltarla a salvo hasta su aldea, ellos son Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto".

La mujer pudo ver a medida que Kakashi decía sus nombres que los tres pequeños ninja estaban realmente entusiasmados con la misión, así que de inmediato contestó:

"Mi nombre es Yin y como Kakashi lo dijo, vengo de la Aldea Dorada... No pude evitar escuchar cuando estaba tras la puerta que esta es su primera misión fuera, así que espero que disfrutemos el viaje".

-"Oh sí, es verdad que esta es su primera vez fuera de la aldea, pero no debe preocuparse, yo soy jounin y tengo la experiencia necesaria para garantizar su seguridad".

-"Gracias", contestó Yin.

-"Eso es todo entonces" dijo el Hokage. -"Saldrán mañana a las 5:00am rumbo a la Dorada, el punto de encuentro será la gran puerta a las entradas de nuestra aldea".

-"Bien" contestaron en coro Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto.

-"Hasta luego y gracias Lord Hokage" contestó Yin, el Hokage se puso de pie y le dio un afectuoso abrazo de despedida.

-"Por supuesto querida, ya sabes que nuestra aldea está dispuesta a abrir sus puertas a La Dorada, será maravilloso tener más de sus productos y de su gente entre nosotros".

Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto estaban totalmente aterrados, ¿Acaso el Hokage la abrazó para despedirse?, al parecer Kakashi tenía razón y los comerciantes de La Dorada son realmente empáticos, pues no es usual que el Hokage sea tan afectuoso con nadie, ni siquiera con su nieto.

-"Encargo esta maravillosa jovencita a tu capacidad Kakashi".

-"Si señor".

En pocos momentos todos habían abandonado la oficina del Hokage y se encontraban a las afueras del enorme edificio.

-"Yin, en caso de necesitar algo cualquiera de nosotros está dispuesto a ayudar" dijo Kakashi antes de despedirse.

-"¡Claro que sí!" interrumpió Naruto enérgicamente, "yo puedo darte un recorrido por la aldea, TIENES QUE PROBAR EL RAMEN DE ICHIRAKU, apuesto a que no lo has probado aún y tenemos poco tiempo hasta mañana".

-"Jajaja te lo agradezco mucho" interrumpió Yin a Naruto. -"Es muy amable de tu parte pero debo prepararme para nuestro viaje de mañana, serán días de trayecto, así que hay muchas cosas que debo organizar... Debo preparar mi morral, darle de comer a... ¡AY NO! ¡Lo olvidé por completo!".

-"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó Naruto con algo de sorpresa.

-"No, no es nada, es sólo que debía hacer algo antes de venir a encontrarme con Lord Hokage y lo había olvidado, perdón pero debo irme ya, nos veremos mañana".

Kakashi y sus estudiantes se quedaron mirando cómo Yin desaparecía entre la gente mientras corría con algo de apuro quién sabe hacia dónde.

-"Bueno, será mejor que nosotros también nos preparemos, después de todo será una larga temporada fuera de casa" le dijo Kakashi a sus estudiantes.

Cada uno tomó su camino, después de todo había mucho por empacar.

* * *

 **Nota: ¡Bienvenidos a esta historia!**

 **La narración inicia algo lenta, pero prometo que poco a poco irá poniéndose cada vez más interesante, así que espero me acompañen hasta el final.**

 **Acepto toda clase de comentarios, y espero se diviertan leyéndola tanto como yo me estoy divirtiendo escribiéndola ;)**

 **Por cierto, ya conocieron a Yin, pero en el próximo capítulo habrá un nuevo personaje que de seguro adorarán.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Inicia la aventura

**Capítulo 2: Inicia la aventura**

Eran las 6:00am cuando Sasuke decidió sacar de su morral un snack para comer.

-"¿Pero qué haces comiendo en un momento como este Sasuke?", preguntó alterado Naruto.

-"¿Acaso no es obvio perdedor?... Kakashi sensei va a tardar como siempre, así que vine preparado para la espera".

-"Sí, es verdad que Kakashi sensei suele llegar tarde a nuestros encuentros… ¿Pero por qué Yin no habrá llegado?". Tan pronto como Sakura terminó de hacer su pregunta, dos siluetas una alta y una pequeña comenzaron a hacerse visibles entre la neblina que aún se apoderaba de la mañana.

Los tres ninja se preguntaban quiénes eran, no podían ser Kakashi y Yin, pues una de las siluetas era del tamaño de un niño pequeño, pero algo robusto.

De repente se escuchó un grito profundo, y antes de que cualquiera pudiera moverse, Naruto estaba colgado de un árbol con cara de terror.

-"¡Pero qué demonios es eso!" gritó.

-"Siempre tan tonto como siempre", contestó Sasuke mientras él y Sakura acariciaban al animal blanco que corrió ágilmente ante ellos para recibir sus mimos.

-"¡Ayyy no, ese no es un lindo perrito, es un lobo enorme!".

-"Así es, es enorme y juguetón" contestó Sakura mientras acariciaba con su mano el lomo del animal que movía su cola con energía en respuesta a sus caricias.

-"Juguetón sólo cuando le da la gana", se escuchó la melodiosa voz de Yin que venía caminando atrás del lobo.

Ante su comentario, el animal la miró con algo de indignación y empezó a gruñir.

-"Ay por favor, ¿De verdad vas a estar así todo el camino?... ¡Debí dejarte en casa!" respondió de nuevo Yin que recibió aún más gruñidos de regreso.

-"Espera, ¿Acaso ese animal es tuyo Yin?, sí te gruñe a ti no imagino qué nos hará a nosotros" comentó Naruto con algo de temor en su voz.

-"Si, si… es la fiera más desagradecida que he visto en mi vida".

El animal simplemente le dio la espalda y salió corriendo de la nada a lo profundo del bosque.

-"¡Noooo Ren, no era en serio!... ¡Además ya te he pedido perdón como mil veces!" gritó Yin asustada hacia la neblina al ver que el lobo se alejaba, sin embargo, su semblante se relajó cuando vio que Ren venía de vuelta en compañía de Kakashi.

El animal estaba completamente loco de alegría al conocerlo, lamía su mano, saltaba sobre sus piernas, hacía de todo por recibir su atención.

-"Vaya... Ren no suele ser tan afectuoso con extraños", dijo Yin con sorpresa al ver cómo el lobo enloquecía de emoción.

-"Jajaja bueno, soy bueno con los perros, tal vez los lobos no son tan diferentes".

Al ver que todos estaban tranquilos con la presencia de Ren, Naruto decidió bajar del árbol, y una vez abajo recibió uno que otro amistoso lengüetazo del nuevo miembro del viaje.

-"Es la primera vez que veo un lobo tan amistoso" dijo Sasuke en voz baja.

-"¿Ahhh en serio?, ¡Pues es la primera vez que yo veo un lobo!" contestó Naruto.

-"Bueno… la verdad no es tan amistoso todo el tiempo, cuando está enojado conmigo tiende a ser más cariñoso con los demás sólo para hacerme sentir miserable" comentó Yin.

-"¿Y por qué está tan enojado?" preguntó Sakura con algo de risa al ver la relación entre Yin y Ren.

-"Ren odia bañarse… Ayer lo dejé con mucha dificultad con el veterinario de la aldea en la mañana para que le diera un baño antes de nuestro viaje de regreso. No lo quería recibir por temor a su gran tamaño y a sus tiernos gruñidos, así que tuve que convencerlo prometiendo volver por él pronto, pero justo en el camino me topé con un mensajero que me dio el mensaje de Lord Hokage pidiendo verme con urgencia en su oficina. Las horas pasaron, y cuando recordé que Ren estaba sólo con el veterinario ya era demasiado tarde… al parecer el pobre vivió una experiencia espantosa, permaneció mojado porque nadie se atrevió a secarlo... y tampoco recibió alimentación. No ha dejado de gruñir desde entonces".

El ambiente se hizo jocoso, pues al parecer Ren había decidido gruñir cada vez que Yin abriera su boca.

\- "Bueno, ya que estamos todos juntos y secos, es hora de comenzar con esta misión", dijo Kakashi a los demás mientras recibía tiernos lengüetazos de parte de Ren.

* * *

Liderando el grupo iban caminando Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto que jugueteaban con el lobo a medida que avanzaban. Unos pasos atrás Kakashi y Yin conversaban con el ánimo de amenizar el viaje. Después de las primeras horas, la confianza había aumentado y ahora todos se tuteaban como viejos conocidos.

-"Así que Ren fue tu escolta en el viaje hacia Konoha, difícilmente alguien se acercaría a un lobo buscando problemas".

-"Jajaja no, en realidad no vine sola con Ren. Veníamos en caravana diversos miembros de La Dorada, pero cada uno de nosotros se quedó vendiendo su mercancía en una aldea diferente… Por eso solicité la compañía de regreso, pues en caso de que alguien note mi procedencia podría atacarme esperando encontrar una buena suma de dinero en mis bolsillos producto de las ventas".

-"Este camino suele ser bastante tranquilo, dudo que nos encontremos con problemas".

-"Y... ¿Hace cuánto eres el líder del equipo?".

-"Ummm... hace realmente poco".

-"Vaya, por la forma en la que interactúan parece que llevaran mucho tiempo juntos".

-"Si bueno, soy bueno con los perros, tal vez los niños no son tan diferentes".

Yin miró la expresión de risa en el rostro de Kakashi y comenzó a reír también.

-"Jajajaja ¡Pues sí existe un parecido!... Por ejemplo, cuando Ren está enfadado conmigo actúa igual a Naruto con Sasuke".

Dicho eso se escucharon los gruñidos de Ren.

-"La diferencia es que comparado con Naruto y Sasuke, Ren tiene mejor oído", contestó con risa Kakashi al ver que sus dos estudiantes no tenían idea de la conversación que él y Yin estaban desarrollando.

El recorrido venía tranquilo, Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto venían divertidos jugando con Ren mientras Kakashi y Yin disfrutaban de una divertida conversación. Había buen clima, el grupo estaba adquiriendo confianza, al parecer el viaje aunque largo sería divertido para todos.

Cuando ya se acercaba el atardecer, los hombres del equipo decidieron buscar un lugar para acampar y empezar a tender las carpas. Sakura y Yin se quedarían en una de ellas, mientras Kakashi, Sasuke y Naruto se quedarían en la otra. Ren dormiría en la intemperie, pues por su espeso pelaje no podía tolerar dormir dentro de ninguna de las dos carpas a causa del calor.

La noche empezó a caer sobre los viajeros justo cuando la fogata cerca a las carpas estaba encendida. Fue una noche agradable, Kakashi estuvo preparando algunas de sus armas frente a la fogata mientras Naruto y Sasuke calentaban algo de comida en el fuego. Sakura estaba distraída admirando a Yin quien había sacado de su equipaje un pequeño instrumento musical parecido a la guitarra con el que empezó a tocar algunas tranquilas melodías. Dicen que la música calma a las bestias, y en efecto se podía ver cómo a través del relajante sonido ella y Ren hacían las paces sin necesidad de hablar, pues incluso en un momento de la noche Ren se acercó a ella afectuosamente antes de quedarse profundamente dormido. Yin continuó tocando a pesar de sentir cómo la respiración de Ren se hacía profunda y pausada, pues al parecer todos disfrutaban de la música.

-"Realmente quiero conocer la aldea dorada" dijo Sakura a Yin quién no dejó de tocar para responder a su comentario.

-"Bueno, aún estamos bastante lejos, así que espero que podamos disfrutar del viaje tanto como disfrutaremos nuestra llegada a la aldea".

-"Si claro, pero quiero saber cómo es… ¿Las personas de tu aldea se parecen a ti?".

-"Jajaja no, no todos somos tan pacientes como para hacer amistad con un lobo".

-"No hablo de eso Yin" respondió Sakura con algo de risa. –"Me refiero a la música, ¿Todos son tan talentosos como tú?".

-"Ahh bueno, muchas personas disfrutan de la tranquilidad de los sonidos en mi aldea, disfrutamos también del baile y de otro tipo de artes".

-"La Dorada es una aldea llena de sorpresas Sakura, te va a gustar" interrumpió la conversación Kakashi poniéndose de pie.

-"Hablas de mi aldea como si la conocieras... ".

-"Bueno, nunca he estado en ella, pero conozco algunas de sus historias".

Ante su respuesta, Yin miró a Kakashi con algo de suspicacia, ¿Qué historias podría conocer él de su gente? Sin embargo, antes de que Yin pudiera continuar con la conversación Kakashi dio la orden para finalizar la noche.

"Ya es bastante tarde y mañana debemos salir a la madrugada, lo mejor es que durmamos ya".

Como buen líder, al cabo de pocos minutos todos estaban dentro de sus carpas preparándose para dormir mientras Ren continuaba profundamente dormido justo frente a la carpa de Sakura y Yin. El primer día de viaje había terminado.

* * *

 **Nota: ¡Espero hayan adorado a Ren tanto como yo!**

 **Siempre he querido tener un amigo como él, así que Yin lo hará en mi honor.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo conocerán un poco más a Yin y su interacción con Kakashi. ¡Espero lo disfruten!**


	3. Capítulo 3: Primera parada

**Capítulo 3: Primera parada**

El amanecer había pasado hace ya unas cuantas horas y todo el equipo estaba caminando por el bosque.

Esta vez Kakashi lideraba la caminata pues iban a hacer una parada en un pueblo vecino y él era el único que conocía el desvío para llegar. Justo atrás de Kakashi venía el enorme Ren que traía recostada sobre su espalda a Yin, ella estaba particularmente callada admirando la manera como el sol se colaba por entre las hojas de los árboles. Más atrás venían Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto.

Ahora que Yin y Ren habían hecho las paces, el ambiente del viaje no era tan jocoso como el día anterior, no había ninguna conversación llevándose a cabo, pero el silencio entre todos estaba lejos de ser incómodo, por el contrario, había una atmósfera de tranquilidad que era en cierta forma producida por el hermoso día y la naturaleza que los rodeaba.

De repente, empezó a escucharse ruido a lo lejos, Yin bajó de la espalda de Ren para poder admirar cómo el pueblo empezaba a hacerse visible con sus tejados rojos y sus casas hechas de madera. Pero lo que cortó de inmediato el placentero silencio entre el equipo fue el grito que Sasuke y Naruto corearon al unísono: "¡Comida!". Cuando Yin hizo consciencia de que su estómago rugía, Sasuke y Naruto ya estaban corriendo hacia el lugar que producía el delicioso aroma.

-"Al parecer primero almorzaremos y después realizaremos las demás compras" dijo Kakashi mientras rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza con algo de risa.

-"En realidad está haciendo hambre sensei" dijo Sakura mientras su estómago rugía sutilmente.

-"Bueno, entonces encarguémonos de eso y vamos pronto antes de que Sasuke y Naruto nos dejen sin nada".

Al escuchar el comando de Kakashi, Ren salió corriendo emocionado hacia el local llegando incluso primero que los demás a la entrada. Segundos después, cuando Kakashi, Sakura y Yin llegaron al restaurante, vieron con diversión cómo el dueño estaba escondido detrás de la puerta con temor al lobo que lamía los vidrios al tiempo que los rasgaba con la pata con el ánimo de que lo dejaran entrar. Naruto y Sasuke no decían nada, pero justo detrás de Ren miraban con añoranza la barra de comidas que se veía del otro lado.

-"¡Ren, ven acá!" dijo en voz de mando Yin a lo que el lobo obedeció caminando lentamente con la cola entre las patas y produciendo agudos sonidos de eterna melancolía.

Todos voltearon a mirar a Yin para saber qué podrían hacer con Ren pues no querían dejarlo sólo y sin comida, pero al parecer ella ya estaba familiarizada con la situación, sólo sonrío y dijo -"vayan siguiendo, yo me encargo". Todos asintieron y el dueño del restaurante los dejó ingresar.

* * *

Naruto y Sasuke estaban a punto de dar el primer bocado a su comida cuando vieron que Yin ingresó y se sentó al lado de ellos.

–"¿Y Ren?" preguntó Sakura.

-"Oh no te preocupes por él, está bastante entretenido afuera".

Kakashi alzó la vista y miró a Ren completamente emocionado con un balde enorme de huesos que el dueño del restaurante le estaba alcanzando juguetonamente.

-"...Al parecer en la Dorada hasta los lobos logran hacerse querer por los extraños" pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando notó que Yin no dejaba de mirarlo con algo de extrañeza.

-"Ummm... ¿Pasa algo Yin?".

-"No nada, es sólo que pensé que comeríamos todos juntos".

-"Bueno… Lamento ser descortés pero conozco las costumbres del pueblo y el mercado está a punto de cerrar. Mientras hago las compras ustedes pueden pasar un rato agradable comiendo con tranquilidad".

-"¡Claro sensei!" contestó Naruto mientras él y Sasuke alzaban sus platos al aire con el ánimo de recibir otra taza de sopa.

Kakashi se acercó a Yin y dijo con voz suave y jocosa -"Créeme, de aquí a que esos dos acaben de comer habré regresado con todo lo que necesitamos para continuar el viaje".

Yin asintió y vio con decepción cómo Kakashi salía del restaurante. Ella no había hecho ningún comentario hasta ahora, pero moría de curiosidad por ver cómo se vería sin su máscara, especialmente porque cuando conversaban había podido percibir unas armoniosas facciones. Pero a pesar de ser extremadamente curiosa, era ante todo respetuosa, y no había querido incomodarlo con preguntas bobas al respecto. Comer era la oportunidad perfecta para saciar su curiosidad, pero al parecer el jounin había acabado con toda su comida en escasos 2 minutos.

* * *

Kakashi estaba aterrado al ver los pocos productos ofrecidos en el mercado ese día. Las cosas cambian, eso es seguro, pero desde su última misión allí el pueblo realmente se había empobrecido. Tal vez eso explicaba por qué eran los únicos clientes en el restaurante, pero ahora tendría que tardar mucho más tiempo del esperado en regresar mientras lograba conseguir todos los insumos requeridos para el viaje.

Dejar esperando a Sakura, a Sasuke y a Naruto era divertido, pero sentía algo de culpa por Yin y por Ren. Las personas de la Dorada eran demasiado agradables, y además él ya sabía cómo reaccionaba Ren cuando lo dejaban esperando más de la cuenta... Los pensamientos de Kakashi fueron interrumpidos al escuchar las voces de algunos hombres que al parecer estaban buscando problemas en la calle de al lado.

-"¡Oye linda!, ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?... ¡No te imaginas cómo nos divertiríamos juntos jajaja!".

-"Ummm... ¡Qué linda chica!... ¿Me pregunto cómo se verá sin esa capa?".

-"No lo sé… ¡Pero de seguro nos darán mucho dinero al venderla!".

-"¡Vamos preciosa!... ¿Acaso no tienes sentido del humor? Jajaja".

Kakashi tenía un mal presentimiento sobre estos patanes, así que decidió acercarse rápidamente a la escena ¡Y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio que la mujer asechada era Yin! Pero aunque estaba rodeada por 4 hombres, no parecía en lo más mínimo asustada, de hecho, hasta parecía sonriente. Lo normal en Kakashi habría sido aparecer al lado de ella y encargarse en 2 segundos de los torpes que la fastidiaban, de hecho su misión era protegerla, pero esa expresión en el rostro de Yin tan incoherente con la escena le hizo esperar unos segundos antes de entrometerse en el asunto.

-"Por favor... No es necesario hacer las cosas por las malas cuando podemos hacerlas por las buenas" fue lo único que contestó Yin.

-"¿Te las estás dando de lista?... Aquí no hay nadie que te proteja, ¡Estás en una calle sola y en este pueblo nadie protege a nadie!".

-"Pero… ¿Por qué querría protección contra ustedes?" Preguntó Yin con inocencia en su voz. -"De hecho, una mujer sola siempre quiere algo de compañía y qué mejor que la de cuatro caballeros".

-"¿Pero qué diablos dices?... ¡Deja de jugar o te quitaremos algo más que tu dinero!".

-"Ahhhhh, así que lo que buscan es dinero... Bien, si me cuentan qué es lo que está pasando en este pueblo tal vez pueda ayudarlos sin necesidad de amenazas".

-"¡Te lo advertí!" alcanzó a gritar uno de ellos pero fue detenido rápidamente por uno de sus compañeros.

-"Vaya... Esto sí es poco común... Dudo mucho que una mujer como tú pueda ayudarnos en algo... Pero te dejaremos ir... Eres la primera persona que no nos mira con miedo ni con asco...".

-"Te lo agradezco, pero en realidad me interesa saber qué es lo que pasa aquí... Ustedes parecen ser un producto de este pueblo solitario, y si ustedes requieren dañar a otros con tal de obtener dinero, entonces tal vez en verdad necesitan ayuda".

En ese momento los cuatro hombres bajaron la guardia ante Yin y sus expresiones se tornaron algo tristes.

Kakashi estaba realmente asombrado al ver cómo ella había manejado la situación, no sólo había logrado rescatarse a sí misma de 4 hombres peligrosos sin recurrir a la violencia, sino que además también había notado que había algo raro con el pueblo e incluso estaba a punto de descubrir qué era. Definitivamente las personas de la Dorada eran bastante particulares, hasta el punto en que él estaba dudando que Yin necesitara ser cuidada hasta su aldea. Yin y los demás estaban a punto de ingresar a la casa de enfrente cuando Kakashi se hizo presente.

-"Yin… creí que estarías esperándome en el restaurante como acordamos".

-"Vamos Kakashi…" dijo Yin con algo de sorpresa al verlo, su mirada comenzó a hacerse juguetona antes de continuar la frase -"Ninguna mujer estaría dispuesta a esperar tanto tiempo por un hombre".

-"Pee... perdón por la demora" fue lo único que contestó Kakashi asombrado ante la ingeniosa respuesta de Yin tras la que era imposible no sonrojarse al menos un poco. Definitivamente ella era buena cuando quería dar respuestas inesperadas… Y él que pensaba que su escusa del gato negro cuando llegaba tarde era insuperable.

-"Ven... Acompáñanos" le dijo Yin con la agradable sonrisa de siempre.

Tras atravesar la puerta, la situación era cada vez más evidente, la casa en la que se encontraban era la del líder del grupo, pero estaba completamente desierta en su interior. No había ni un solo mueble, sólo algunas cobijas en el piso, y un par de niñas pequeñas solas que recibían con inmensa alegría a uno de los cuatro hombres.

-"Bueno... lo que ven es lo que hay" dijo el líder del grupo con algo de tristeza. Luego continuó...

-"Nosotros en realidad éramos una familia dedicada al trabajo del campo, éramos felices viviendo aquí, y nuestros productos los vendíamos todas las semanas en el mercado del pueblo... Las niñas que ven son Shun y Ali, ellas son hijas de uno de mis vecinos y grandes amigos, Riu... Ten, Yaku y yo aún no tenemos hijos".

Después de una pausa en la historia, el hombre continuó -"Mi nombre es Zenshin, y tras la muerte de la esposa de Riu decidimos ayudarlo con sus hijas pero cada vez era más difícil conseguir comida, nuestros productos ya no se vendían porque nadie podía comprarlos, así que empezamos a deshacernos de todas nuestras pertenencias... Pero después de un tiempo ya no teníamos nada que empeñar ni que vender, así que empezamos a robar a los extranjeros... Hombres, mujeres lo que sea. En realidad no buscamos herirlos, sólo asustarlos para que nos den sus pertenencias y poder sobrevivir".

-"Pero si todos en el pueblo están en la misma situación, ¿Quién compra lo que roban?" preguntó Kakashi.

-"Hace un tiempo llegó a la aldea un tipo llamado Gato... Famoso empresario... Pero en realidad su supuesta empresa es sólo una fachada para esconder el imperio de mercado negro que posee. Este hombre decidió encargarse de obtener todo el control de nuestra aldea para poder manejar el comercio a su antojo. Es un círculo vicioso... No podemos comerciar nada porque él no nos lo permite, pero la única forma de sobrevivir es vendiendo cosas a él".

-"¿Pero nadie ha intentado oponerse a este hombre?".

-"¡Claro que sí!" contestó Zenshin a Yin, -"Muchos lo han intentado pero han sido asesinados, nosotros logramos sobrevivir aunque nuestros padres, hermanos, e incluso la esposa de Riu no tuvieron la misma suerte".

"Eso explica el cambio en la aldea desde la última vez que estuve aquí" comentó Kakashi.

-"Actualmente hay personas que aún intentan poner resistencia a los deseos de Gato, pero son idiotas suicidas que no valoran su vida, como el viejo Tazuna, un antiguo constructor que está empecinado en construir un puente para ampliar el comercio y acabar con el monopolio".

Al escuchar estas palabras los ojos de Yin se iluminaron completamente, -"Construir un puente" repitió como si hubiera escuchado la mejor de las ideas en toda su vida.

-"Ya te dije, es una idea suicida" replicó Zenshin.

Yin miró a Kakashi y él pudo ver en su mirada lo que ella estaba pensando. Pero a pesar de entender el mensaje él sabía que no podía hacer nada, ella no era la única que quería cambiar la situación de esas personas, pero él no podía poner en peligro la vida de todos por una misión que no era la suya. No se trataba de seguir las reglas, él ya no era aquel joven del pasado que seguía las instrucciones al pie de la letra, pero su deber era entender qué era lo más importante y la prioridad en ese momento era garantizar la seguridad de Yin y la de su equipo.

Kakashi se puso de pie y simplemente dijo: -"Lamento la situación Zenshin, pero en este momento no hay nada que Yin o yo podamos hacer... Tu aldea siempre ha sido una aliada de Konoha, cuando esté de regreso hablaré al Hokage para que él decida cómo podemos ayudar a mejorar la situación aquí".

Yin miró con algo de decepción a Kakashi pero entendía que no había nada que pudieran hacer para ayudar.

Kakashi percibió la decepción en los ojos de Yin y con la mirada abajo dijo en voz baja, tal vez para sí mismo, tal vez para justificarse con ella... "Un ninja no debe permitir que sus emociones interfieran con la misión".

Yin suspiró con algo de tristeza y decidió llevar sus manos hacia su nuca con el fin de desatar un hermoso collar dorado de su cuello, era increíble que ninguno de ellos se hubiera dado cuenta del collar hasta entonces, pero la capa marrón que llevaba lo cubría por completo.

-"Puede que no podamos cambiar la situación por ahora, pero al menos esto te ayudará a ti y a tus amigos a comer decentemente por un rato sin necesidad de robar... No es cualquier tontería... Es una de las joyas más preciadas que ha tenido mi familia por generaciones. Si sabes venderlo de seguro te darán mucho dinero".

Absolutamente nadie se atrevía a decir nada después del gesto de Yin, no era claro qué era más sorprendente, el hecho de que tuviera colgada semejante joya sin que nadie lo hubiera notado, o el hecho de que voluntariamente la estuviera regalando a un desconocido que en un inicio quiso atacarla.

-"¡Vamos, no es tan grave en verdad!" continuó Yin para romper el silencio, "sí, es una joya preciada por mí, pero tú le darás un mejor uso... Cuando llegue a mi aldea también me comunicaré con algunas personas influyentes y tal vez pueda conseguirles algo de ayuda como Kakashi lo hará".

Por más que Zenshin intentó evitarlo, sus ojos se nublaron de lágrimas frente a Yin.

-"Realmente tienes suerte al haber encontrado una mujer como ella" dijo Zenshin a Kakashi.

-"Huh?" fue lo único que Kakashi contestó mientras Yin sonreía burlonamente al comprender la confusión en la que estaban metidos.

-"Vamos… Era algo obvio de adivinar por la forma como se saludaron, tú claramente llegaste tarde a su cita en el restaurante... Huuuum deberías ser más cuidadoso, una mujer como ella no merece esperar a ningún hombre bajo ninguna circunstancia".

Kakashi estaba a punto de explicar la confusa situación cuando de repente Yin se puso de pie para tomarlo de gancho y seguir el juego.

-"Ya lo ves, todos parecen notarlo pero tú eres el único que no me valora lo suficiente".

-"Aghhhhh" fue lo único que salió de la boca de Kakashi que miró a Yin con algo de incredulidad, pero no había tiempo de ponerse a tontear.

-"Mejor vámonos Yin... los chicos nos esperan".

-"¡No me digas que también haces esperar a tus hijos!"

-"Tiene que ser una broma..." replicó Kakashi en voz baja, pero ponerse a explicarlo todo era francamente tedioso así que simplemente concluyó mientras jalaba a Yin rumbo a la salida de la casa "...Sólo te diré que yo debo tener mucha más paciencia de la que ellos me tienen a mí, créeme".

-"No puedo creer que le siguieras el juego" dijo Kakashi en voz baja mientras miraba a Yin con una expresión que mezclaba incredulidad y risa al mismo tiempo.

Al ver que de verdad se estaban yendo, Zenshin y los demás salieron de la casa antes de que se alejaran y no pudieran despedirse correctamente. Zenshin como líder del grupo detuvo a Kakashi y abrazó afectuosamente a Yin.

-"¿Cómo es que todos la abrazan siempre?" se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Naruto que estaba con una apariencia de cansancio en la cima del techo de la casa de enfrente... -"¡Al fin la encontré! ¡Estaba con Kakashi sensei!"

En menos de dos segundos Sasuke y Sakura aparecieron en el mismo tejado con una apariencia similar.

-"La buena noticia es que ya no tendremos que explicarle a Kakashi cómo fue que perdimos de vista a Yin" dijo Sasuke en voz baja hacia sus compañeros.

-"¡Yiiiiin...Cómo desapareces así sin decirnos nada...Casi nos morimos del susto!" gritó Sakura.

Zenchin no pudo continuar con su despedida porque de repente un enorme lobo blanco saltó sobre Yin separándolos y haciéndola caer sobre el suelo, el animal lamía su cara y movía su cola dejando ver una enorme alegría.

-"Vaya chica, incluso logró domar a un animal salvaje" dijo Zenshin a Kakashi que no pudo evitar asentir con su cabeza al ver con risa los fracasados intentos de Yin para quitarse a Ren de encima.

-"Oye amigo, lo que dije sobre ustedes... Deberías considerarlo... Si yo tuviera la oportunidad lo haría".

Kakashi miró a Zenshin con asombro al igual que Sakura que había alcanzado a escuchar desde lejos su conversación. Puede que la máscara no deje ver totalmente el rostro de Kakashi, pero nada pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante la posibilidad de pensar en Yin como algo más que una simple misión.

-"¿Considerar qué cosa entre ellos?" se preguntó para sí misma Sakura, los demás estaban ocupados riendo al ver a Yin intentando levantarse del suelo a pesar de la monumental fuerza de Ren.

* * *

 **Nota: Espero les haya gustado esta primera parada.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo podrán conocer un poco más sobre Yin y su historia… O al menos una pequeña pero importante parte de ella.**

 **Realmente quiero hacer de Yin un personaje que valga la pena, así que espero les agrade la forma como se irá desarrollando su historia en los capítulos siguientes.**

 **¡Saludos de Ren!**


	4. Capítulo 4: Una noche sin sueños

**Capítulo 4: Una noche sin sueños**

Eran como las 5:00pm cuando Kakashi decidió apiadarse del grupo que venía prácticamente arrastrándose tras de él. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y Ren estaban agotados y a duras penas movían sus pies para caminar, al parecer tuvieron que hacer mucho esfuerzo para encontrar a Yin en la aldea. Ella venía caminando en silencio con sus pensamientos sumergidos en la conversación con Zenshin y sus ganas de ayudarlo a él y a sus amigos.

-"Aghhh está bien... Es evidente que todos aquí están cansados así que pararemos para acampar".

-"Ayyy que alivio"... -"Sí ya no imaginaba dar ni un paso más"... -"Además me estoy muriendo de hambre"... -"¿Cómo es eso posible con todo lo que tragaste en el restaurante perdedor?". Fueron algunas de las opiniones que Kakashi escuchó entre los miembros de su equipo tras dar la orden.

Al cabo de pocos minutos ya estaban las carpas armadas, Naruto y Sakura habían apilado la leña sobre la que Sasuke estaba haciendo un jutsu bola de fuego para crear la fogata antes de dormir. La noche pasó parecida a la anterior, pero en esta ocasión la música era algo difícil de tolerar, pues Naruto había convencido a Yin de que le enseñara a tocar su instrumento musical. Afortunadamente para los demás, los desafinados toques de Naruto eran acompañados por la melodiosa voz de Yin cuyos cantos hacían que la experiencia fuera tolerable.

Tras calentar la cena en la fogata y comer, Kakashi dio la orden para que todo el grupo fuera a dormir.

* * *

Habían pasado casi tres horas desde que Yin había ingresado a la carpa junto a Sakura pero simplemente por más que lo intentaba no lograba conciliar el sueño. Decidió salir a tomar aire por un momento, tal vez un cielo estrellado podría ayudarla a pasar el tiempo.

Efectivamente había un majestuoso cielo cubierto de una infinitud de estrellas, pero eso no fue lo que más sorprendió a Yin, sino el hecho de ver a Kakashi, recostado junto a un árbol, con una manta sobre sí contemplando el espectáculo nocturno.

Yin se acercó lentamente para no despertar a Ren, y se sentó junto al mismo árbol en el que Kakashi estaba recostado.

-"Así que no soy la única que no logra dormir esta noche".

-"No soy con exactitud una persona que duerma mucho".

-"Jajaja yo sí, absolutamente, pero hoy el sueño no decidió acompañarme".

-"¿Algo atascado en tu mente?".

-"No... Simplemente tengo muchas cosas que pensar y no logro callarme a mí misma para poder conciliar el sueño... Por irónico que suene".

-"Jajaja te entiendo bastante bien".

-"¿Así que tú también tienes mucho en qué pensar?".

Kakashi se sonrojó levemente al escuchar esta pregunta de Yin, aunque no supo si ella lo notó o no.

-"Bueno... A veces la gente te mete ideas estúpidas en la cabeza" contestó mientras pensaba en las palabras que Zenshin le había dicho antes de despedirse.

-"Ummmm, tal vez si pensamos en voz alta, y alguien más nos escucha, organizar nuestras ideas sea más sencillo".

-"En ese caso, dime qué piensas" le dijo Kakashi a Yin.

-"Que este es uno de los cielos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida".

Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio, ambos contemplando el cielo hasta que Yin continuó con la conversación.

-"A veces me siento muy pequeña en comparación al mundo en el que estoy, siento que hay muchas personas, que todos ellos necesitan muchas cosas, pero yo soy simplemente yo, y no logro ayudarlos a todos como quisiera".

Kakashi volteó a ver a Yin mientras entendía que esto iba más allá de lo que había pasado en la aldea, había una historia atrás que realmente estaba haciendo eco en su cabeza. Así que él no dijo nada, sólo se quedó en silencio esperando que ella continuara.

-"Cuando éramos niños, mi hermano mayor y yo estábamos jugando en el bosque cerca a nuestra casa en la Dorada, no nos dejaban alejarnos mucho porque era peligroso, pero el juego era más importante que la instrucción de nuestros padres por aquel entonces, así que sin darnos cuenta estábamos bastante lejos de todo... Un grupo de atracadores nos encontró y quiso quitarnos algunas cosas de valor que llevábamos con nosotros... Yo quise correr pero mi hermano no quiso huir de la situación, él intentó dialogar con los atracadores para hacerlos entrar en razón y protegerme... Pero..."

Yin se quedó en silencio y Kakashi entendió que se trataba de un recuerdo doloroso, su mirada se suavizó. De repente sintió una conexión con ella mientras la imagen de dos niños, uno de pelo negro y una de pelo castaño llegaban a su mente.

-"Sé lo difícil que es perder personas amadas..." contestó él con voz suave y gentil.

Pasaron otros minutos de silencio hasta que Kakashi continuó la conversación.

-"Prácticamente todas las personas cercanas a mi tuvieron un destino similar al de tu hermano...".

-"De verdad lo siento Kakashi".

Él la miró con algo de ternura al escuchar en su voz que ella podía comprender lo difícil que era vivir una situación de pérdida.

-"Debe ser difícil la vida para un ninja" dijo Yin mientras miraba hacia las carpas donde Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura estaban dormidos.

-"Lo es... Pero ellos deben aprender... A vivir con eso".

-"Y tú… ¿Cómo logras vivir sin ellos?".

-"¿Umm?".

-"¿Cómo logras vivir sin tus seres queridos?".

-"...No vivo sin ellos... Siguen presentes... Justo como tu hermano, fue por eso que decidiste hablar con Zenshin y no huir de él a pesar del peligro, ¿No es así?".

-"Aghhh así es... En cierta forma siento que si actúo como él lo haría... Es como si él aún estuviera conmigo".

-"... Es una bella forma de honrar su memoria".

-"¿Así que tú haces lo mismo?".

Kakashi volteó a mirar a Yin con algo de asombro para luego llenar su mirada de suspicacia, sin darse cuenta estaba compartiendo con ella cosas que usualmente jamás comparte con nadie, y a la larga, Yin seguía viéndose con una apariencia melancólica. Lo mejor era cerrar las puertas a los recuerdos e intentar cambiar la dinámica de la conversación.

-"Hum... Ustedes los habitantes de la aldea Dorada tienen una empatía peligrosa, ¿No has pensado en trabajar como espía?" dijo Kakashi jocosamente.

-"Ohhh lo siento, de verdad no quise entrometerme... Y lo sé, me han dicho varias veces que soy más curiosa de lo que debería".

Kakashi miró a Yin con risa mientras contemplaba cómo se disculpaba.

-"Jajaja si lo noté cuando te encontré curioseando la aldea en lugar de esperándome en el restaurante como habíamos acordado"

Yin notó que Kakashi estaba jugando con ella, así que decidió molestarlo también.

-"Ya te dije que nunca esperaría tanto tiempo por un hombre".

-"¿De nuevo esa broma? jajaja se supone que las personas curiosas son creativas por naturaleza".

De repente la expresión de juego se borró por completo de la cara de Yin que se tornó inesperadamente seria.

-"...Te sorprendería lo curiosa que soy" las palabras salieron de su boca casi susurradas mientras miraba detalladamente la máscara de Kakashi. Había algo amenazante en su voz que ella misma no había querido producir, pero su curiosidad era demasiado fuerte.

El lugar quedó en silencio... No era del todo incómodo, pero definitivamente era tenso... Kakashi pensó que en cualquier momento Yin estiraría su mano para bajar su máscara, y era necesario hacer algo antes de que ella efectivamente lo hiciera. ¡Qué curioso! Pensó para sí mismo, él no es una persona antisocial, había aprendido a disfrutar de la compañía de sus amigos en Konoha e incluso solía bromear con frecuencia, pero jamás había construido una relación tan rápido como lo había hecho con Yin. Se conocían hace escasamente dos días, pero de alguna forma u otra ya sabían secretos el uno del otro, bromeaban con frecuencia, la confianza se había generado absurdamente rápido. Pero era obvio al recordar al tercer Hokage y a Zenshin abrazándola que él no era el único al que le había pasado lo mismo... Después de todo, la mujer había logrado conquistar el corazón de un lobo. Pero su máscara definitivamente debía permanecer con él, así que había que hacer algo y pronto. Lo mejor: reaccionar con humor.

-"Por favor Yin, no me veas así... Hay niños presentes".

-"¿Pero qué estás insinuando?" exclamó Yin mientras se ponía inevitablemente roja.

Kakashi no imaginó que su pequeña broma realmente fuera a sonrojar tanto a Yin, quiso hacer algo para contrarrestar lo sucedido pero no logró abrir la boca cuando Yin ya lo estaba empujando con su mano con algo de enojo... Tierno... Pero enojo al fin y al cabo.

-"Ahhh ya entendí... ¡Esa máscara es un recordatorio de que debes mantener la boca cerrada!".

-"Jajajaja... ¡Es una excelente conclusión!" rió Kakashi quien de verdad estaba disfrutando de las ingeniosas respuestas de su compañera de charla.

-"¡Eso es injusto!" dijo Yin que al ver a Kakashi riendo no pudo evitar ser contagiada con algo de su risa.

-"...Me alegra que te sientas mejor".

No fue hasta que Kakashi dijo esas palabras que Yin notó que en efecto su estado anímico había cambiado por completo. Sin darse cuenta en qué momento, él la había sacado de sus pensamientos melancólicos hasta el punto de estar bromeando y riendo. Lo más curioso de todo es que a pesar de las risas, todos alrededor seguían durmiendo. Vaya que estaban realmente cansados, así que Yin no pudo evitar sentir un poco de culpa al notar que de verdad la habían tenido que buscar por mucho tiempo, incluso Ren que suele tener un sueño bastante ligero.

Yin miró de nuevo a Kakashi y al verlo se encontró con su sonrisa, había algo encantador cada vez que sonreía, así que lo único que pudo pensar fue decir simplemente -"Gracias".

Después de un tiempo a la intemperie la noche fue nublándose y Kakashi empezó a sentir los ojos pesados por el sueño... Pero antes de decir algo, notó que Yin se había quedado dormida junto a él. Así que llevó a Yin hasta su cama y tras arroparla regresó a su carpa, después de todo aún quedaban unas pocas horas antes del amanecer.

* * *

 **Nota: Esa fue definitivamente una noche mágica.**

 **Pero después de la calma, en el siguiente capítulo habrá algo más de acción.**

 **¡Espero disfruten leyéndolo!**


	5. Capítulo 5: Un ataque sorpresivo

**Capítulo 5: Un ataque sorpresivo**

-"Kakashi Sensei"... "¡Kakashi senseeeei!".

Fueron las primeras palabras que Kakashi escuchó en la mañana. Definitivamente esta misión se estaba tornando cada vez más extraña, primero ver al tercer Hokage actuar afectuosamente, segundo tener un lobo de acompañante, tercero hablar voluntariamente de recuerdos importantes con alguien que acababa de conocer, y para completar la lista, ahora se quedaba dormido más allá de la hora habitual sin ser consecuencia de sus hábitos de lectura nocturnos.

Ni modo, era hora de despertar, cuando Kakashi abrió su ojo derecho (ya que el otro permanecía cubierto por su banda ninja con la que dormía cuando estaba en misiones fuera de la aldea), miró a Naruto que gritaba su nombre desde la entrada de la carpa.

-"¡Kakashi sensei...Tiene que ver esto!".

-"Aghhhh..." musitó Kakashi con su típica voz de pereza cuando debe hacer algo que no le motiva en absoluto "Muy bien Naruto... Más vale que sea relevante".

Kakashi se sentó sobre su cama y se dispuso a ponerse de pie para ver qué era lo que había cautivado la atención de Naruto... ¡Vaya que aún estaba adormecido!, pero su dificultad para despertar estaba bien justificada pues él no había contemplado permanecer tanto tiempo despierto la noche anterior, sólo pretendía tomar un poco de aire antes de dormir, organizar su plan de viaje rumbo a la Dorada, y bueno, para ser honesto con él mismo, también debía encargarse de cierta idea que rondaba en su mente desde el día anterior... ¡ Zenshin!, ¡Cómo era posible que después de tanto tiempo de ni siquiera preocuparse por el asunto, ahora un simple comentario le hubiera hecho tanto eco!... –"Aghh esto me pasa por molestar a Kurenai y a Asuma con su obvio romanticismo... Al menos ellos se conocen de toda la vida" pensó para sí mismo mientras salía de la carpa con una idea clara –"Esta puede ser una misión sencilla, pero eso no significa que deba perder el tiempo pensando tonterías".

-"¡Mire sensei! Lo llamaré 'pequeño Sasuke' de cariño JAJAJAJA" mencionó Naruto mientras mostraba a un pequeño conejo blanco que tenía entre sus manos.

-"¡Quéeeee!, y por qué no lo llamas mejor 'pequeño tarado' en honor a ti ¡Baboso!" gritó en respuesta Sasuke que estaba calentando el agua al fuego para el desayuno.

-"Así que al fin despertaste" mencionó sonriente Yin que estaba sentada junto a Ren y a Sakura.

Kakashi volteó a mirar a Yin para saludar pero se quedó sin palabras al notar que ella se veía diferente, pero incluso para él era difícil identificar qué podía ser lo que había cambiado. Estaba absolutamente elegante y sonriente como siempre, su pelo color castaño estaba fuera de la capa y llegaba en amplias ondas hasta su cintura haciendo resaltar sus grandes ojos cafés, pero esto tampoco era nada nuevo... Tal vez la falta de horas de sueño estaba afectado su habilidad para dejar de perder el tiempo pensando tonterías. Lo mejor era enfocarse en la misión, llegar a la Dorada, dejar a Yin a salvo, y retomar su vida normal en dónde todos sus pensamientos estaban bajo su control. Bueno, ahora la pregunta era, ¿Qué hacer con un animal nuevo en el viaje?, y aún más importante, ¿Cómo evitar que Ren se lo comiera? Porque los lobos son cazadores naturales, y un pequeño conejo blanco de seguro sería una croqueta para él. Un momento... ¿Blanco?... ¿Qué hacía un conejo blanco en ese lugar del bosque...Y en esa época del año?... Bueno, al parecer por fin tendría algo útil de qué ocuparse después de todo.

Kakashi sabía que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo pero no quiso asustar a nadie hasta saber de qué se trataba. Lo mejor era actuar como si nada, saludar a todos de manera casual, apodar al conejo blanco como "copito" y preparase para estar completamente alerta de cualquier situación sospechosa que pudiera percibir.

* * *

Todos estaban preparados para iniciar la marcha pero Yin estaba algo demorada, pues se le dificultaba guardar sus cosas en el morral con Ren saltando emocionado de un lado a otro haciendo sonidos raros. A veces ella deseaba no conocerlo tan bien como para saber lo que significaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

-"No Ren, ya te dije que no pasa nada".

Ren continuaba interponiéndose en sus cosas, la miraba a ella y dirigía su mirada a Kakashi para hacer notar su punto en la conversación.

-"Se supone que estabas dormido... No escuchando conversaciones ajenas".

En ese momento Ren perdió la paciencia y lanzó un feroz gruñido para que Yin dejara de empacar y le pusiera atención.

-"¡Pero qué es lo que quieres!".

Ren sólo dirigió su mirada hacia Kakashi moviendo la cola enérgicamente.

-"Ren no insistas, nada pasa y nada pasará... Él ha dejado bastante claro que un ninja no deja que sus emociones se interpongan en una misión... Y te tengo malas noticias... Tú y yo sólo somos una de sus muchas misiones".

Tras escuchar las palabras de Yin, Ren enfadado comenzó a morder y a jalar la parte inferior de su capa, como si al quitársela, ella dejara de ser una simple misión para Kakashi.

-"Como si eso fuera a cambiar algo" replicó Yin... "Además, ¿Cómo podría alguien sentir algo por una persona que conoció hace sólo un par de días?".

En ese momento Ren miró a Yin con ojos profundos de ternura y tristeza.

-"Ohhh Ren, contigo fue diferente" río Yin "Tú y yo nos volvimos amigos desde la primera vez que nos vimos en el bosque... Pero hey... Confiar en ti era sencillo, al menos tu no escondías tu cara".

Ante el excelente argumento de Yin, Ren dejó de insistir y ella pudo terminar de empacar las cosas. A los pocos minutos todos estaban caminando por el bosque de nuevo.

* * *

Eran como las 9:00am cuando un kunai atravesó el clon de sombras que Kakashi había utilizado para desviar la atención de la presencia que desde hacía unos 15 minutos los venía siguiendo. Todo ocurrió tan rápido que Yin no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de preocuparse por el kunai atravesando la cabeza de Kakashi, pues antes de que pudiera lograr tomar aire para dejar salir un grito de angustia, Kakashi estaba de vuelta intercambiando golpes con un hombre musculoso que hacía uso de una espada enorme. Alrededor de ella se encontraban Ren, Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke protegiéndola. ¿En qué momento Ren había aprendido a hacer equipo con ellos?, esa era una excelente pregunta para después, pero por el momento había cosas más importantes en qué pensar.

-"Tranquila Yin, Kakashi sensei se encargará de esto y nosotros estamos aquí para protegerte" dijo Sakura al ver que los ojos de Yin estaban totalmente abiertos en gesto de pánico mientras su respiración se encontraba agitada. Sin embargo, Yin parecía no salir de su trance hasta que Ren lanzó un fuerte gruñido que regresó sus sentidos de vuelta.

-"Así que tendré el placer de asesinar a Kakashi el del Sharingan... Debes saber que tu nombre está encabezando nuestro libro Bingo" mencionó el musculoso hombre mientras lamía, con mirada terrorífica, la hoja de su enorme espada.

-"Qué curioso, iba a decir algo bastante similar respecto a ti, Zabusa Momochi... El demonio oculto en la neblina".

Justo cuando Kakashi acabó de decir su frase, levantó con su mano la banda sobre su frente dejando expuesto su hasta ahora oculto ojo izquierdo. Absolutamente todos quedaron en sorpresa al ver los tonos rojo y negro adornando su pupila.

-"Pero... ¡No es posible!" dijo incrédulo Sasuke al ver que Kakashi poseía el Sharingan sin ser parte del clan Uchiha.

-"Vaya... "Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Yin quien con absoluta fascinación intentaba seguir en vano los rápidos movimientos de Kakashi quien copiaba a la perfección cada una de las estrategias usadas por su oponente en el combate.

De un momento a otro la neblina se apoderó del lugar y copito salió huyendo en pánico hacia algún lugar del bosque. Ver resultaba cada vez más complicado, Yin lograba sentir cómo el miedo se apoderaba de su cuerpo hasta que la potente voz de Kakashi la tranquilizó aunque no estuviera dirigida a ella.

-"¡Sasuke!... Tranquilo... No permitiré que mis camaradas mueran".

Sus palabras sonaban tan llenas de convicción y fuerza que de inmediato Yin sintió una absoluta calma, esa emoción se intensificó cuando vio su rostro sonreír...

-"Confía en mi".

Y cómo no confiar en él, después de todo el tercer Hokage lo había elegido para escoltarla, y si él le tenía tanta confianza, quién era ella para no hacerlo. Sin embargo había algo que no tenía sentido, ¿Por qué estaban atacando a Kakashi?, ¿Acaso había alguna rivalidad entre él y ese tal Zabusa?, Kakashi tenía un encanto particular que hacía que Yin se cuestionara si era posible para él tener enemigos... Pero debía haber alguna razón para el ataque.

Los sonidos del metal de las armas chocando entre sí hacían que el cuerpo de Yin sintiera escalofríos, pero confiaba que si en algún momento ese sonido desaparecía, era porque Kakashi había obtenido la victoria. De repente se escuchó un sonido familiar, el de un cuerpo que cae al agua... Los sonidos del metal cesaron, y Yin miró emocionada cómo la niebla empezaba a disiparse, pero sus ojos de alegría se opacaron por la preocupación cuando vio a Kakashi dentro de una prisión de agua.

-"¡Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke!... ¡Tomen a Yin y corran mientras puedan, los clones de Zabusa no podrán alcanzarlos ya que deben permanecer cerca de él!".

"¿Acaso dijo que corriéramos?" Se preguntó en pánico Yin... "Noooo... huir no es una opción" dijo para sí misma mientras venía a la mente la imagen de su hermano defendiéndola.

Kakashi de inmediato vio cómo los ojos de Yin se llenaron de valentía y entendió que ella no estaba dispuesta a alejarse, pero eso sería una decisión suicida, ¿Qué podía hacer ella contra un demonio como Zabusa?

-"¡Yin esta no es una situación en la que se pueda dialogar!, ¡Llévensela ahora antes de que sea tarde!".

Cuando Yin miró la expresión de Kakashi pudo ver que él no estaba bromeando.

-"¿Sigo confiando en ti?" preguntó.

-"¡Ahora!" contestó él dirigiéndose no a ella sino a sus estudiantes.

Pero antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera tomarla para correr, Yin había salido de su barrera humana en un intento desesperado pero inútil contra Zabusa.

"¡Liberalo!" fue lo único que alcanzó a gritar cuando un clon de agua la empujó fuertemente contra el suelo.

-"Jajajajajajaja... ¿Qué clase de hombre le haría caso a una simple mujer como tú?".

En ese momento Ren empezó a mover su cola de emoción mientras Yin se levantaba con enojo del suelo y llevaba su mano hacia la parte delantera de su cuello. De un momento a otro dejó caer su capa contra el suelo, Zabusa no se percató de este movimiento dado que ya había retomado su atención en Kakashi. Pero antes de que este pudiera hacer algo... Se escuchó un golpe seguido de la fuerte voz de Yin.

-"No fue una pregunta, fue una orden".

Zabusa abrió sus ojos en sorpresa cuando vio una flecha dorada atravesar parte del tronco del árbol que estaba justo atrás de él pasando a milímetros de sus ojos.

-"Una palabra más y te aseguro que no te gustará dónde caerá la siguiente flecha" dijo Yin mientras apuntaba hacia el pantalón de Zabusa con un arco del mismo color que el de su capa.

Ren era el único que no estaba absolutamente aterrado con lo que acababa de suceder. ¿De dónde carajos había sacado Yin un arco y una flecha...Y aún más intrigante...Cuándo había aprendido a usarlos? La expresión de Yin había cambiado radicalmente, sus ojos ya no emanaban la misma delicadeza de siempre, sino que ahora había algo en ella que inspiraba verdadero respeto, sus ojos estaban fijos en Zabusa y su mirada de seguridad y frialdad respaldaba la amenaza que acababa de hacer. La dulzura en su rostro se había caído al igual que su capa, dejando al descubierto no sólo una fuerza sorprendente en su carácter, sino una bella bata de color claro con adornos dorados y rojos que al ponerse en contacto con el sol le daban cierta majestuosidad.

Zabusa tomó con una de sus manos la flecha que Yin había clavado en el tronco del árbol junto a él, la miró detenidamente y tras escasos segundos dejó libre a Kakashi quien cayó de nuevo entre el agua.

Con la flecha en sus manos se acercó lentamente a Yin, pero no la miraba con odio, al contrario, su mirada se había suavizado y al estar frente a ella fijó una de sus rodillas sobre el suelo.

-"Lo lamento alteza, esto le pertenece... Aléjese de este lugar, no estoy seguro de poder dejarla ir fácilmente si nos volvemos a encontrar".

Yin tomó su flecha de vuelta y no dijo nada en respuesta, sus ojos seguían desafiantes al pensar que el hombre frente a sus ojos habría podido acabar con la vida de Kakashi.

Los demás estaban atónitos... ¿Acaso le dijo alteza?... pero ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando aquí?

-"Fue el collar de Tayren" explicó Zabusa mientras se ponía de pie "¿Cómo rayos lo consiguieron?".

-"Yo se los obsequié".

-"¿Cómo pudo hacer eso sabiendo que detrás del negocio está un cerdo como Gato?... Por supuesto que me enviaría a buscar más".

-"Pero el collar no tiene ningún valor para él, sólo funciona cuando alguien como yo lo utiliza".

-"Entonces lo mejor será que desaparezca de aquí, porque si así son las cosas mi siguiente misión será usted".

-"Gracias... Pero... ¿Cómo sabe quién soy?".

-"Su familia le brindó ayuda a la mía cuando no teníamos nada... Las cosas no acabaron bien para ellos, y al final tampoco acabaron bien para mí... Pero no olvido quién me ha tendido la mano, y el material de esa flecha es inconfundible".

-"Gracias".

-"Tienen poco tiempo... Les recomiendo usarlo bien".

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Zabusa antes de desaparecer entre las sombras del bosque.

Tras unos segundos después de la partida del ninja de la grande espada, todos vieron a Yin con cara de desconcierto, incluso Kakashi quien usualmente suele comprender toda situación antes de los demás parecía confundido.

-"Yin... tenemos que hablar" dijo Kakashi antes de caer de rodillas sobre el suelo.

-"¡Sensei! ¿Está bien?".

-"Agh... Si... Usé demasiado mi Sharingan y no había dormido apropiadamente la noche anterior... Tranquila Sakura, sólo necesito algo de descanso".

-"Deberíamos volver a la aldea pasada si ese es el caso" dijo Sasuke.

-"¿Cómo...Volver?" preguntó con sorpresa Naruto.

-"No estamos lejos, y sin Kakashi sensei claramente no tenemos probabilidad de éxito en un combate similar al de hoy" argumentó con seriedad Sasuke.

-"Está decidido" dijo Yin con voz de mando. "Ren se ocupará de llevarlo para que no deba caminar".

Al ver la seguridad en la voz de Yin todos procedieron con el plan, ayudaron a Kakashi a subir sobre Ren y retomaron el viaje hacia la aldea.

-"Tenemos que hablar" repitió Kakashi esta vez con un tono más serio.

-"Lo haremos cuando estés en condiciones para hacerlo" respondió Yin y de inmediato vio cómo los ojos de Kakashi se cerraron fruto del cansancio mientras Ren lo llevaba a un lugar seguro.

* * *

 **Nota: Al parecer Yin tiene algunas explicaciones que dar después de este capítulo, así que ya tienen una idea de qué tratarán las páginas siguientes.**


	6. Capítulo 6: Un mito fundacional

**Capítulo 6: Un mito fundacional**

-"Aghhhh… Esto se está volviendo una fastidiosa costumbre" dijo para sí mismo Kakashi cuando sintió un material esponjoso sobre su cara que le hizo despertar. ¿Cómo es posible que nuevamente haya dormido de más? Tras abrir los ojos completamente y quitarse de encima al conejo blanco que lo había elegido justo a él como almohada, le echó un vistazo al lugar en donde se encontraba. –"¿Pero dónde rayos estoy?" susurró.

El cuarto era cómodo y limpio, justo al lado de la cama en la que estaba recostado había una amplia ventana, y al parecer alguien había estado sentado junto a él dado que una pequeña banquita se encontraba cerca de la cabecera.

De repente, empezó a escuchar sonidos que provenían de fuera de la habitación, eran voces conocidas, se trataba de Naruto y ¡Yin!... Los recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido antes de caer inconsciente estaban regresando rápidamente a su memoria.

* * *

Era la hora del desayuno y todos estaban sentados a la mesa mientras la madre de Inari preparaba los platos para servir. Naruto estaba emocionado de comer comida casera, Sasuke y Sakura estaban algo callados, tal vez porque aún no habían despertado del todo, y en cuento a Yin, ella estaba socializando con Tazuna y con Inari que le estaban explicando cómo habían decidido valientemente construir el puente a pesar del temor que todos sus vecinos sentían en el pueblo. Desde que escuchó la idea por primera vez de boca de Zenshin, los ojos de Yin se iluminaron y ahora estaba con las personas que podían contarle todo sobre el proyecto.

-"Tenemos que hablar" Fueron las palabras que interrumpieron la interesante conversación. Cuando Yin miró hacia el corredor que comunicaba el comedor con las habitaciones, pudo ver a Kakashi que la miraba fijamente, lo que estaba pensando era difícil de adivinar, pues su mirada si bien no era dulce, tampoco evocaba enojo alguno.

-"¡Despertaste!" dijo Yin, su voz había sido emitida con una emoción tan genuina que era difícil pensar que había sido producida por la misma persona que al parecer le había mentido. Pues al menos hasta ahora, lo único que Kakashi recordaba era que Yin no era quien ella había dicho ser, la pregunta entonces era ¿Quién era y por qué el engaño?

-"Tenemos que hablar" repitió Kakashi de nuevo, pero esta vez su voz fue mucho más airada y su tono mucho más bajo que la vez anterior, era como si algo de tensión reprimida estuviera saliendo con cada una de sus palabras. Y a la larga, eso era lo que sentía, pues no sólo había sido engañado por Yin, sino que además no podía creer que él no hubiera logrado ver más allá de lo evidente, primera lección en la vida de todo shinobi.

-"¿Siempre eres tan encantador con las mujeres?" preguntó en tono burlón Tazuna que estaba molesto al ver la actitud del Jounin, él le había abierto las puertas de su casa, le había brindado posada, y en respuesta no había recibido ni un saludo de su parte.

-"Por cierto… Ellos son Tazuna e Inari" dijo Yin mientras una sonrisa incómoda atravesaba su rostro.

-"El constructor del puente" susurró Kakashi.

-"Bueno… Puede que sea descortés pero al menos está informado" respondió Tazuna.

-"Tiene razón, lamento no haberme presentado apropiadamente…" estaba contestando Kakashi cuando fue interrumpido por un sonriente y comprensivo Inari.

-"Ayyyy no te preocupes, después de llevar tanto tiempo inconsciente a mí me sorprende que logres recordar tu nombre jajaja".

Kakashi miró con desconcierto al niño, ¿Acaso cuánto tiempo había pasado?, Sakura se dio cuenta que los ojos de Kakashi cada vez aumentaban más de tamaño mientras imaginaba los días, semanas, o tal vez meses que llevaba dormido… Así que decidió explicarle la situación antes de que se desmayara de nuevo.

-"Desde que cerró sus ojos en el bosque todos estuvimos muy preocupados por usted sensei, Yin pidió ayuda a muchas personas en el pueblo y después de muchos intentos se encontró con Tazuna quien nos ofreció su casa mientras usted se recuperaba… Han pasado tres días desde entonces".

-"Ya veo…" contestó Kakashi con asombro al procesar que llevaba tres días inconsciente.

-"Yin ha estado tocando música en su cuarto todo el tiempo... Según ella tiene un poder curativo" dijo Inari para hacer sentir mejor a Kakashi pero lo que él no imaginó fue que su comentario tendría la habilidad de transformar el rostro de Yin de un hermoso tono perla a un rojo intenso.

-"Te lo agradezco" dijo Kakashi mirando a Yin, definitivamente permanecer enojado con ella era al parecer imposible.

-"Bueno… Ya sabes lo que dicen… La música calma a las bestias" respondió Yin con algo de picardía mezclada con ternura en su expresión. Kakashi no pudo evitar sonreír con la broma que ella acababa de hacer, pues debía reconocer que había algo de feroz en su comportamiento hacia ella.

-"Aún debes estar algo débil por haber pasado tantos días sin alimento… Desayuna con nosotros y prometo que te explicaré todo con calma".

Kakashi no contestó nada, pero con ademán de pereza se sentó en una de las sillas vacías tomando la oferta de Yin.

* * *

Yin ya le había explicado su historia a Naruto a Sasuke y a Sakura durante el recorrido del bosque a la aldea, pero era obvio que la explicación para Kakashi tendría que ser mucho más detallada, así que pensó en un lugar calmado para poder hablar tranquilamente. Salir a caminar por los alrededores de la aldea parecía la mejor de las ideas dado que de paso ayudaría a Kakashi a moverse después de tanto tiempo de haber estado en cama.

Kakashi estuvo de acuerdo con la idea, así que ambos se encontraban caminando entre el pasto y los bellos árboles frutales cuando Yin tomó la palabra.

-"Es una costumbre que tengo para poder actuar tranquilamente sin recibir más atención de la que debería… Además, Lord Hokage estuvo de acuerdo…".

-"Tal vez lo mejor es que empecemos esta conversación desde el inicio Yin… Así todo será menos confuso".

-"En realidad no te he dicho ninguna mentira hasta ahora Kakashi, sólo obvié algunos pequeños detalles de información".

-"Me encantaría saber qué entiende usted por pequeños detalles… Alteza" replicó Kakashi con ironía. Yin sólo suspiró con algo de desesperación.

-"Bien…." Dijo suavemente mientras miraba los hermosos rayos de sol colarse entre las hojas de los árboles, era una de las cosas que Yin más disfrutaba de los bosques. Luego de pensar un poco sobre la mejor forma de iniciar el relato, tomó aire y continuó.

-"Mi nombre es Yin, y tal como te dije cuando me presenté, vengo de la Aldea Dorada, una de las aldeas más prósperas gracias a nuestro fuerte comercio con prácticamente el mundo entero. También es cierto que soy comerciante, pues no existe un solo habitante de mi aldea que no lo sea por naturaleza".

Kakashi veía a Yin detalladamente mientras ella continuaba su relato.

-"Uno de los productos más raros que tenemos en nuestra aldea es el Tayren, a simple vista parece una derivación del oro de menor brillantez, pero la verdad es que se trata de un mineral mucho más interesante de lo que aparenta a simple vista. En nuestra aldea abunda como el agua en cada una de nuestras montañas, y podemos trabajarlo como artículo de lujo dado que es bastante moldeable. Al salir de nuestras minas tiene una apariencia similar a la de las piedras, pero sólo se requiere de una leve presión de la mano para que de inmediato estas piedras se empiecen a desmoronar, por esto es trabajado como un polvillo fino por nuestros artesanos".

-"Tayren… ese es el material del que estaba hecho tu collar".

-"Así es, el Tayren es muy versátil, al fundirse con el fuego empieza a solidificarse en una especie de pasta, que es moldeable mientras permanece caliente, con la que puedes crear desde joyería, hasta instrumentos musicales o cualquier adorno que desees, y por su tono dorado y su rareza suele ser pagado muy bien en el exterior... Si mezclas el polvillo con un poco de agua y lo dejas unas cuantas horas sobre unos moldes de madera que solemos usar, puedes crear algo parecido a unas hojas de papel finas, que con la técnica adecuada, son transformadas en hilos para modistería y bordados".

-"Y de ahí provienen tanto las flechas que usaste contra Zabusa, como los bordados de tu ropa".

-"Aja… y por eso la Dorada recibe su nombre, porque el Tayren es un producto que geográficamente sólo se encuentra en nuestra aldea, o al menos es el único lugar donde se sabe que existe este material naturalmente".

-"Hay muchas historias sobre tu aldea, y estoy empezando a pensar que todas ellas hacen alusión a este mineral".

-"Las propiedades del Tayren son demasiadas, e incluso muchos creemos que aún hay secretos sobre él que no hemos descubierto… Pero la historia más popular es la siguiente…" Yin se recostó sobre un árbol cerca de una pequeña corriente de agua donde la vista de pequeñas libélulas hacía del entono un espacio absolutamente encantador. Kakashi secundó su idea y se sentó justo junto a ella.

-"Hace algunos años, cuando nuestra aldea hasta ahora estaba naciendo, una bella mujer empezó a experimentar con el Tayren para usarlo como un producto de curación, estábamos en época de guerra y la mortandad era alta por aquel entonces. Por muchos años ella utilizó el material de diversas maneras pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano... La historia se complica cuando ella se enamora de un guerrero de un clan enemigo, pero tal vez el principal problema fue que este guerrero le correspondía… Ellos pensaron que podrían convencer a sus clanes de aliarse pacíficamente, pero subestimaron la rivalidad entre ellos, así que un día, los hermanos de ella decidieron atacar al hombre mientras dormía produciéndole una herida fatal en el pecho que acabaría con sus intentos de unidad… Cuando su amada descubrió la traición de sus hermanos ya era demasiado tarde". Yin miró a Kakashi que continuaba concentrado en la historia.

-"Ella sabía que ellos jamás podrían estar juntos a causa de la rivalidad de sus aldeas, pero no podía permitir que él muriera, así que lo intentó una vez más. Esta vez, tomó el polvillo de Tayren, lo mezcló con el fuego, y esperó a que la pasta que se estaba creando llegara al punto de ebullición transformándose en un líquido dorado. Lo vertió sobre la herida de su pecho, y se produjo la mayor magia vista hasta ahora, vencer a la muerte… Con el tiempo, y el poder de curación que habían logrado descubrir, muchas personas de ambas aldeas comenzaron a aliarse a los ideales de esta pareja y ellos se consolidaron como los líderes del movimiento de unificación que terminó dando origen a la Dorada. Lo curioso es que según la leyenda, durante la guerra de unificación ella intentó replicar su experimento con el Tayren en vano, pues el milagro de la resurrección no pudo repetirse".

-"Así que ese es el origen tanto de tu aldea como de tu familia".

-"Eso dice la leyenda" dijo Yin con una leve sonrisa -"Los miembros de la familia gobernante de la Dorada provenimos de esta unión inicial".

-"Eso te convierte en una especie de princesa o monarca de la Dorada".

-"No exactamente, los descendientes que conformamos actualmente la familia gobernante hemos crecido en número formando un pequeño clan, nuestra familia siempre ha estado conformada por muy pocos miembros, eso es verdad, así que todos somos fácilmente identificables tanto en nuestra aldea como con nuestros principales aliados, y todos somos tratados bajo el título de 'alteza'. Pero nos consideramos más como líderes que como verdaderos gobernantes, de hecho, las decisiones políticas en nuestra aldea suelen tomarse a través de la Asamblea de Sabios de la Dorada, donde los miembros de mayor edad de mi familia, y algunos miembros elegidos por voto popular del resto de la aldea se reúnen semanalmente… no ostentamos el poder autoritariamente... Ahora, el líder principal de la aldea es mi abuelo, pero no por herencia, sino por votación en la Asamblea de Sabios… esta votación se realiza cada 25 años".

Kakashi permanecía en silencio tal vez pensando en todo lo que Yin le había comentado hasta ahora, ella continuó hablando, y continuaría haciéndolo hasta que viera en sus ojos que su curiosidad había sido satisfecha.

-"Tal vez ahora ya entiendes por qué soy inevitablemente curiosa, las mujeres de mi familia solemos serlo… lo curioso es que al parecer yo heredé también algo del otro lado pues siempre he sentido cierta fascinación por los ninja… ya que son lo más parecido a los guerreros del pasado".

Yin vio con algo de preocupación cómo una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en el rostro de Kakashi, "fascinación por los ninja" era una frase tan fácilmente malinterpretable a su conveniencia, pero ella retomó rápidamente la palabra antes de que él lo hiciera.

-"Por eso fui hasta tu aldea… La Dorada es la aldea más próspera económicamente y Konoha es la aldea más próspera militarmente. En los últimos años hemos experimentando con el Tayren y hemos comprobado sus efectos curativos y medicinales, así que una alianza es conveniente, nosotros tendríamos respaldo militar a cambio de respaldo económico y medicinal… Yo fui la persona que propuso esta alianza y por eso la Asamblea de Sabios me permitió hacer la propuesta personalmente frente al Hokage… Mi abuelo no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea, pero afortunadamente las decisiones se toman por votación".

-"Así que Lord Hokage lo supo todo el tiempo".

-"Jajaja claro que sí, e incluso él ya aprobó la alianza... Yo había planeado regresar a casa sola, pero Lord Hokage lo impidió. En un inicio quería enviarme con toda una comisión, pero después de negociar, acepté tener la compañía de un jounin de élite… hasta donde sabía el nombre de mi acompañante sería Gai, pero al parecer hubo un cambio de planes y te eligió a ti para la misión".

Kakashi permaneció en silencio unos segundos… luego tomó él la palabra para continuar la conversación.

-"El arco y las flechas…"

-"Uno de mis múltiples talentos ocultos" bromeó Yin, pero la mirada seria de Kakashi le hizo profundizar su explicación.

-"Pasatiempo útil… mi aldea no tiene un sistema ninja de defensa, pero sí tenemos un sistema de protección para delincuencia común y casos inesperados, se trata de nuestra policía que se entrena con diversas armas, pero mi favorita siempre ha sido el arco, así que en ocasiones, cuando tengo algo de tiempo, ingreso a las prácticas donde me permiten entrenar aunque no haga parte del sistema... Tengo buenos amigos allí, y cuando supe que iba a Konoha pensé que sería un artículo útil de viaje en caso de toparme con ladrones o algo por el estilo".

-""Con que así son las cosas…" Fue lo único que contestó Kakashi con una voz algo lenta y adormilada.

-"Y entonces…".

-"¿Y entonces?".

-"¿Alguna otra pregunta?".

-"Umm… ¿Cómo es que Copito sigue con nosotros?" preguntó Kakashi bromeando.

-"Jajaja francamente yo tampoco lo entiendo, creo que fue astucia de Naruto, pero no podría comprobarlo".

-"ya veo".

-"y… ¿Cuál es el resultado de mi juicio?"

-"… Relativamente inocente".

-"¿Relativamente?".

Kakashi sonrió.

-"Bien… me conformaré con eso".

Al cabo de pocos minutos ambos estaban de vuelta en casa de Tazuna… Al parecer con Kakashi recuperado, y con los malentendidos resueltos, la misión podría finalmente continuar.

* * *

 **Nota: Así que esa es la historia de Yin… vamos a ver qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo cuando el equipo decida continuar con la misión.**


End file.
